Hide and Seek
by RikusDarknessSorasLight
Summary: Ren has gone a bit crazy and sings a very creepy song as she plans to murder your older brother in a late 1800's era. Sorry I'm not good at summaries.


Hide and Seek

Rin pressed the small circular button on the doorbell if the old Victorian style mansion, she could hear the deep bellow of its ringing through out the house from a slightly cracked window. She hummed softly while straightening out her long frilly black and yellow ball gown and fixed the big black bow on the top of her head.

"Ding dong, I know you can hear me. Open up the door, I only wan to play a little." Rin whispered in a creepy sing-song voice.

She stood patiently for five minutes before pressing the button and listening to the ringing again. She closed her eyes and ran her black gloved fingers through her short golden hair.

"Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting. It's already too late for you to try and run away." She whispered in the same creepy mesmerizing voice.

Rin pulled her fingers out of her hair and turned her head slightly towards the window. She gave a blood curdling smile to the young fourteen year old boy, his ocean blue eyes fearfully looking into his younger identical twin sister's ice blue eyes.

"I see you through the window; our eyes are locked together. I can sense your horror; though I'd like to see it closer." Rin sang louder, letting her beautiful, yet creepy, tone reach the others ears.

She giggled evilly as she watched the blurred image bolt away from the window. Rin turned her gaze to the gold knobs attached to the big brown doors, wrapping her fingers around them delicately she pulled it outwards just enough to creep in. The big brown doors creaked and moaned with every little pull and boomed when they shut. Rin slowly turned her head left and right, scanning the big empty space. Just above her head the floors caught her attention and she turned her gaze over to the big wooden staircase.

"Ding dong, here I come to find you. Hurry up and run; lets play a little game and have fun." The young girl's voice flowed out of her lips while ascending the stairs. "Ding dong, where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun."

Her gold heels clicked up the stairs, echoing throughout the whole house. She listened as her bothers shoes beat against the wood floor in a fast panicked rhythm. Continuing up the stairs, Rin used the solid oak rail for balance, and hummed to the beat of her brother's footsteps.

"I hear your footsteps; thumping loudly through the hallways. I can hear your sharp breaths." Reaching the top of the stairs Rin sang softly "You're not very good at hiding"

She turned to the right and walked down the middle of the long back rug, turning down the hallway.

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." She spotted the older boy's white rolled up sleeve and yellow vest. "I'm coming." He ran further from her

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." Her heals clicked closer to him. "I'm coming." He ducked; his small golden pony tail rose and fell after him.

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." He looked at Rin, fear shooting through his eyes. "I'm coming." She inched closer to him as he ran into a room, slamming the door shut.

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." Rin walked over to the door and stood there for fifteen minutes, tapping her heels to the slow beat of the song she had been singing while humming creepily.

"Knock knock, I am at your door now." She sang, opening the door. "I am coming in, no need to ask permission." Rin continued, stepping into the room.

Rin looked around the room. "Knock knock, I'm inside your room now; where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seeks about to end, I'm coming closer." Her soft voice sang loudly.

She walked towards the bed in the corner of the room and lifted the sheets and moved the pillows around. Giving up on the top of the bed, she got down on her hands and knees and looked under it. Having no luck under the bed, Rin stood up and looked at the closet.

"Looking underneath your bed but- you're not here." She started towards the closet.

"…I wonder…?" Rin stopped in front of the closet. "Could you be inside the closet?" She stood there for five minutes, completely silent, then slowly pulled the door open and gave her brother that terrifying blood curdling smile again. "Ding dong I have found you…" Rin stepped in slamming the door behind her, almost blocking her whispered line.

"Ding dong, you were hiding here." Her brother scooted back some.

"Now you're it" He shakily got out.

"Ding dong, finally found you dear." Rin lifted her dress up a bit.

"Now you're it?" Her brother asked hopeful.

"Ding dong, looks like I have won." She said smirking at the young boy.

"Now you're it." He whispered softly.

Rin let out a small chuckle and was soon followed by many other spurts of laughter, begging and screaming was all that could be heard of the other twin. A couple minutes after the whole fiasco the closet door opened up and a bloody Rin stepped out, following after her was a lifeless hand and a trail of blood.

"Ding dong, pay the consequence." She continued singing, lifting up her dress the insert the bloody dagger into her thigh highs. After sheathing it and making sure it was safe and secure she dropped her dress and walked out of the room and down the hall, leaving bloody heel prints.

"Ding dong, you can never hide" She whispered while removing the bloody gloves and tossing them on the stairs.

After alighting from the stairs, Rin walked over to the door and opened it. "No one else is left." She whispers as she closes it behind her.

Rin looked up at the full bright moon in the all too black sky and smirked, then headed down the soon to be forgotten gravel path and into the dead dark woods.

"Ding dong, this is my goodbye." She barely said right as she took a step into the complete darkness.


End file.
